Giving, Taking, and Breaking
by KuroChiXOXO
Summary: (this takes place right after they leave the manor at the end of season 2) Ciel wants to go to the underworld to learn more about his new demon body, However Sebastian manages to find himself in quite a bit of trouble and it is up to Ciel to save him. It is going to be hard, but perhaps a love will blossom along the way ( I'M NOT GOOD AT SUMMARYS OK?)


**My first fanfiction I hope you like it! I know it's going to suck but I love writing. No hate please. There is going to be more chapters soon!**

* * *

As we drove away from the manor in our carriage I pondered on how the servants will fair with our departure. Bardroy almost sets the house on fire on a daily bases,Meyrin is a bull in a China shop, Finny destroys everything he touches due to his unnatural strength, And that is when Sebastian and I ARE there. I try to dismiss thoughts of my past life, for that is not is who I am anymore. I looked out the window and gazed towards the sky. The outside atmosphere became thick and dense, a sign it was going to rain."Is something the matter young master?"Sebastian sounded more bitter than usual. It is to be expected after recent events. I can't help to feel sorry for Sebastian, stuck with a brat like me for all eternity."No, It's nothing." "May I ask where we are headed young master?" There it was, a cold small raindrop gently rolled down my cheek.I wiped it off with the back of my hand."We are going to an old mansion bought and abandoned by the Funtom company. We need a place to stay while we are handling work above ground." "So you intend to be in the underworld most of the time?" "Yes, I would like to watch other demons, and learn how to use this new body of mine." "My lord, I would gladly teach you anything you would like to learn. As you may know I am one of the most experienced demons in the underworld."

I decided to try to get some space from Sebastian for a while. I can hardly imagine almost getting the soul you so worked so hard for , and then having it wrenched out of your hands by another demon. Being forced to serve my empty shell must be infuriating, serving as a reminder of his lost treasure. He will never go back to doing what he was doing before he became my eternal slave, whatever that was.  
"No Sebastian it is alright, I have decided to give you some space, so you don't need to be my shadow any longer" "But Master, The contract states-" " I don't give a damn what the contract states! You are my butler you must do as I say." Before Sebastian uttered another word I glared at him intensely my eyes turning into a deep rich red before turning an iridescent purple with cat like slits. Sebastian sighed heavily."You are quite stubborn young master." I chuckled a bit. "Didn't you already know that by now Sebastian?" The rest of the ride to the mansion was silent besides the noise of drizzling rain.

The mansion is already furnished, so that won't be a problem. My Bedroom is a bit smaller than the one at the manor and the bed is quite like I am going to be sleeping anyway. Sebastian said we demons can sleep ,but it isn't necessary , and if it isn't necessary then it wastes time. I wish Sebastian could devour my soul, so I don't have to go through this eternal hell. Humans where not meant to become creatures of darkness. They will always be looked down upon by other demons because they still have some humanity left inside of them. I hate this, I hate being looked down upon. As a human I did everything I could to change that, I became the head of the company and my family. Yet here I am again, back at square one.

"Sebastian I am done looking around, I didn't bring any personal items so we don't have to get settled .Let's go." Sebastian grabs me and holds me tightly. My heart flutters a bit. Despite being a demon his hold is warm and loving. I don't understand why i'm feeling like this, so many emotions course through me just by his touch. This type of thing has happened a lot recently Maybe I- No. No, it is impossible ,me, Ceil Phantomhive to be in love with a _man_? But then again, that's not who I am anymore is it? With my new demon characteristics all my emotions probably got confused, nothing more, nothing less."Now master, you may feel a bit of dizziness just close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." I looked at Sebastians face. I caught a glimpse of nervousness. Was Sebastian nervous to go back to the underworld after all these years? Maybe he was scared that he would be looked down upon by his demon friends for become a butler to a child . That can't be it, Sebastian wouldn't be nervous over something as silly as that. I know him better than that.

"Young Master, I asked you to close your eyes." Without saying anything I complied to Sebatians request. My head started to spin out of control. "Sebast-" I could barely speak ,I was so dizzy. I choked on his name. "It's alright young master ,you may open your eyes now." All of a sudden the spinning stopped like his words calmed the swirling storm within my head.I looked around. Hell wan't anything I Imagined. I was expecting flames and tortured souls everywhere, this place looked nothing like that. It looked sort of like the overworld but with a pitch black sky and a red moon. Instead of people living in these homes there where demons, thousands of them, some quite beautiful others grotesque and horrifying. There was constant strikes of lighting sending down damned souls, only to burn up in the underworlds atmosphere.  
Sebastian grabbed my waist and ran into a dark alleyway "Sebastian, what the bloody hell are you doing?" "Shh." He gently placed his gloved hand over my mouth to refrain my speech. I knew Sebastian was hiding something from me. A bunch of demons walked by looking all around yelling things in a language I did not quite understand.

After the demons left our sight Sebastian removed his hand from my mouth. Of course I tried to immediately start questioning him, but he interrupted me before I could even part my lips. "Listen young master I will explain everything in due time, but first we must leave." Sebastian was keeping secrets from me. It isn't like him to do this. I'm frustrated and confused. I can't believe I am so hurt about this. Sebatian has always been there for me, changing me, bathing me, assisting me, he was there for me when I needed him most. I know all of this is just because of the contract, but I can't help develop feeling for him. This is ridiculous the feelings will never be returned. I'm not even sure if demons _can_ love. Love is unnecessary anyway, and unnecessary things just waste time...

I still feel highly betrayed. I gave him an order quite a while ago never to keep secrets from me and yet here he is disobeying that rule. I slapped Sebastian across the face. "Master I know you are highly distraught, but we must leave now!" There was frantic tone to his voice that I have never heard before. I myself was now starting to get nervous. "Please! Lets g-" That was all he could manage to say before a spear found its way into his abdomen. Blood splattered everywhere, my face, my clothes, my hair. I stood there shocked, unable to move. I couldn't help him. The demons returned and dragged him out of the alleyway They began to laugh a horrible grungy laugh. Anger boiled up inside of me, I started to scream like a helpless wasn't he fighting? I know he is capable, but for some reason he wasn't. One of the demons looked at me and said something in that weird language, but this time I understood. "Get Away now young demon , none of this concerns you." And with that statement they disappeared taking Sebastian with them. What the fuck just happened Tears flowed from my eyes. There I was standing all alone in hell, not knowing how to get back. Sebastian is gone and I don't know how to get him back.

I suddenly felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned, weary of who was behind me. A man with beautiful glossy blonde hair and purple eyes stared down at me. His jawline was shaped to perfection. He was almost as beautiful as Sebastian. Almost. "I see you are in quite a predicament. Would you like some help." He smiled softly. His hand was outstretched waiting for me to take it. What should I do?

* * *

**to be continued! i know there was alot of mistakes but i wanted to post this asap!**


End file.
